


野火

by riokuri



Category: ONER
Genre: Bottom! Mu Ziyang, M/M, top! Ling Chao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riokuri/pseuds/riokuri
Summary: 卜凡认为，能活着和李振洋在一起一天，就要把它活好了；李英超认为，每一个新的他，都会扑向李振洋，像每一只飞蛾终会扑火。





	野火

**Author's Note:**

> 有微量女装1元素⚠️  
> 无卜灵含量⚠️  
> 卜洋&灵洋皆双箭头⚠️

00.

——你相信一见钟情，还是日久生情？

01.

卜凡很庆幸那天晚上被对手揍得头破血流，不然他不知道这辈子还有没有机会遇见李振洋。躲到这座城市以来，他每天过着拳场到单身公寓两点一线的生活，但是只要一天没被仇家追上门来，就还能过一天的“好日子”。

行里有个不成文的规矩，想赚钱，就去掉那身正气，想玩命，就别想着发财。不幸的是，在旧拳场的时候，卜凡被不论是有资本的客人还是自己的老板都划分到了最中间的那一类——既想打黑拳赚钱，又不按讲好的价格定输赢，还没说服自己就敢来地下的那种毛头小子。让大顾客赔了一轮还把人家养的金饽饽打残的后果就是有钱拿钱还，没钱拿命还。

卜凡当然没钱，所以他连夜就跑了。这次他学乖了，新老板让他怎么打就怎么打，要他输，他就躺在地上再也站不起来，要他赢，他就发狠往对手身上狂揍——这样一来，生活好像确实简单了许多。

只是没想到那天遇上了个疯子，在卜凡倒地后还一直重击他的脑袋，卜凡想反抗但是不敢，直到被最后的肘击敲懵了，在恍惚时想到的还是：老板又不要我了？

后来卜凡对那晚赛场上的感觉已经记不清了，只记得第二天早上在一个很久没还新塑料床单的简陋手术台上醒来，那是在疼痛一股脑地涌上来，而且大有愈发清晰之势时。天花板、白炽灯、脏兮兮的蓝色塑料床单、拉得严丝合缝的窗帘，这一切都使他根本无法判断时间，当意识渐渐恢复，他逐渐看清了站在床边的李振洋。

——新来的？钱怎么付？

这是李振洋对卜凡说的第一句话。卜凡紧紧皱着眉头，一时间不知道对哪件事作出反应，他为什么在这里，这个穿着白大褂带着金属框架眼镜的男人又是谁，昨天的事和老板有关吗？

或许是面部流露的情绪让李振洋感受到了他的迷惑，才告知卜凡他被人架到门口扔下了。

李振洋说：“从猫眼里看去，只能看到你的脑袋，以及你脑袋上被血块黏得脏不啦叽的头发丝儿，所以请先不要问我发生了什么以及送你来的是谁，我只算个不知情的创业小老板，自己雇自己干活，这不可见人的诊所还是我妈死了后才让我上位的。”

卜凡认真听着，觉得这个医生的声音很耐心，却听不出什么感情来。

李振洋紧接着陈述病情：“内外伤都不轻，左胳膊疼的话是因为昨天把你搬进来后一不小心没接住，让你砸地上了，左边着地。头上的多次重击导致左边眉骨出现碎裂，太阳穴附近多处外伤性出血，应该还伴有轻微脑震荡，但是我这儿也没什么进一步检查的仪器了，你头晕不？”

“晕，晕得厉害。”

“那脑震荡十拿九稳。” 李振洋平稳地说出推测，“初步判断你的肋骨有断，断几根就不知道了。”

说完，他摘下眼镜，凑近卜凡瞧了瞧，又补充道：“好心提醒你，如果能去医院进行正规治疗就去，我目前只能处理一些外伤，以及给你一点止疼片。哦对，吗啡我这里倒是有，但我看你好像用不起的样子。”

好刻薄，卜凡心想，但是比普通医生更像个活人一点。

“我这肋骨是给人打的还是被你摔的？”

“你说呢？”

李振洋看着瘫在床上一米九几的新拳手费劲地抬起胳膊摸了摸自己寸头，寸头旁边还有很嚣张的刻痕，听他无意义的自白，“就说呢，怪不得昨晚我是真的站不起来了，不是装的，杀千刀的逼崽子。”

当然李振洋也藏了些事没说，比如他先费了不少力气才把卜凡拖到简易手术台上，再把他全身仅剩的裤子口袋摸了一遍（除了手机、钥匙、和几张揉成一团低额纸币之外一无所获），最后把他脖子上的纯银狗牌扯下来揣进来白大褂的兜里，神不知鬼不觉。

总而言之卜凡是李振洋职业黑医生涯中接待过的一个普通病人。但他没想到卜凡会是他今后两个月里的普通恋人，普通地闯入，很快又看似普通地退出。

两个人是在卜凡频繁过来换药的时候搞到一起去的，这种高频的不请自来行为一开始是卜凡单方面操作的，后来李振洋竟然渐渐默许了。按卜凡的话说就是，能活着一天，就要把它活好了，上次把他打到重伤的人被盖章是个人行为，他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，继续做他的“守法”拳手，顺便解决一下对无执照黑医一见钟情的问题。

李振洋从小到大没见过卜凡这样的人，被人揍得头破血流还要对别人咧着嘴笑的，赤诚不足以概括他看到卜凡时的感受。明明是两个不安定的人，但为什么有时候李振洋看着卜凡就仿佛看到命运在对他说：嘿，走下去，前面还有一个未来在等你。

有一个周五的晚饭时间，卜凡拎着一兜盒饭坐到了李振洋家的餐桌上。“今天请你吃饭。” 说着把一次性筷子给李振洋掰好，又相互磨了磨，磨到刺儿不扎手，才把筷子架到李振洋那份饭上。

“我的病人分很多种，像你这样吃青春饭的拳手是一种，但充其量不过是不同程度的头破血流，” 说着又往嘴里塞了一筷子面，“还有一种是专业的，搞些杀人越货的勾当，他们身上的伤那叫一个千奇百怪，有一次一个老客户带了个活不成的人来，那两条小腿都被剜得只剩两根白森森的骨头，还叫我救他。”

旁边的人插嘴：“然后呢？”

“然后我偷偷给他打了安乐，让他活才不是救他。” 李振洋往嘴里塞了一块红烧肉，“看在情分上，没要钱。”

卜凡的咀嚼变得心不在焉，他发现李振洋总是这样，总是好像很努力地保持叙述的理性与平静。

“他们那行来钱比你们快多了。”

“我才不会去。”

“不敢还是不想？”

卜凡停下手中的筷子，像是在思考，说了句“不想”，一抬头正遇上李振洋谜成一条的眼睛。

“现在也不敢了。” 卜凡不喜欢李振洋每次那种玩味的眼神，让他觉得好像眼前的一切都并不是真实的。

饭还差一口就吃完的时候，一阵一气呵成地开锁声突然传来，一并传来的还有从刚开一点的门缝中少年的声音。

“哥哥？”

李振洋心唰得漏跳一拍，胸腔像被巨石压住，发出外人听不到的闷响。他忘记今天是周五，是李英超从寄宿高中回来的日子。李英超半只脚还在门外，但是视线的视线在李振洋、卜凡、和餐桌之间徘徊，最后缓缓将门关好，扭过来朝着李振洋挤出一个灿烂的笑。

“我想你了！”

“我也想小弟啦，” 李振洋很快找回了平常的状态，“你先回屋把校服脱了。”

李英超听话，把书包松散地挎着，走回他的小房间，步伐带着难以察觉的僵硬。

而此时此刻，卜凡正在用眼神审讯李振洋。

“嗯，那我弟。” 李振洋两手一摊。

“亲的啊？”

“捡的。” 

旁边的目光咬得更紧了，李英超站在走廊的尽头听得一清二楚。

02.

刚升上四年级那天的夜晚，李英超站在厕所里解皱成一团的红领巾和校服。校服一点都不干净，裤脚比上学期又短了一截，脚腕还有雨后不小心减到的泥点，无不透出一种逼仄的局促。他摸着自己前一天晚上被拽着去推的寸头，暗暗祈祷个子不要长太快，至少不要像暑假时头发长得那样快，因为妈妈没有钱给他买一套新的、合身的校服。

李英超乖乖将脱下来的衣服挂在厕所门后的吊钩上，吊钩上还挂着妈妈丢给他的睡衣——一条长的不能再长、大得不能再大的白色背心——不知道是哪个男人落在家里忘记带走的。在套上睡衣前，他总要先将水龙头猛地拧开，再熟练地轻轻往回转动，直到水流很细却又不会积攒过慢的程度，然后捧水洗脸。

头顶上光秃的灯泡日复一日发出昏黄的光，向厕所的窗户玻璃上投去了小孩的身影，狭窄的洗手台，以及老式破旧的抽水马桶，让小小的窗户完美地映出这两平米的一切。在他像往常一样踮起脚想在镜子里看看自己的脸有没有洗干净时，敏锐的余光却捕捉到了异样。

李英超转过头去。很快，他找到了那个在玻璃映出的小小世界里显得多余的东西——一张模糊不清的人脸和闪烁的白色光点。它不是玻璃映射出来的，而是存在于玻璃之外，一动不动，像一张黑色的剪影。

那个影子在被发现后没几秒就消失了。李英超一步跨到窗户前，整张脸都贴到了玻璃上，却只能看到漆黑的夜色，仿佛要将他隔着窗子吸进浓浓黑暗之中。他用力推开窗，才终于彻底摆脱灯光的干扰，眼前渐渐聚焦。九月夜晚的凉意涌进来，把光溜溜的他吹得一哆嗦，也让他将距离他几米之外的单身公寓上一扇大敞的窗户看得更加清晰：被晚风拨动的百叶一下一下撞击着窗沿，发出噼里啪啦的声响。

三天后，家里进来了一个男人，李英超看见妈妈很亲昵地贴着他，恨不得贴在那人身上就再也不下来，那样子可真像一块活的狗皮膏药，如果要揭下她，那自己也要掉一层皮。那人看上去比妈妈大很多，穿得很干净，兜里还揣着奶糖。在李英超眼里，他并不像妈妈说的那样成熟稳重，因为那人看起来连裤兜里的糖都藏不住，一上来便在李英超前面躬下身，迫不及待地将糖往外掏。“给最乖的小男孩”，然后李英超的嘴中就多了一块糖，不由分说地在他口中化开来。

他至今都记着那股在嘴中散开的奶香味，和难以回想起的，那一刻确实短暂存在过的满足与快乐。那天之后，妈妈也不再逼着他剪头了，因为叔叔总是和妈妈说应该把小超当女儿养，他那么漂亮，洋娃娃一样。

后来李振洋告诉他，世界上的所有粒子都是在时刻变化着，包括人的细胞。人总是在当下这一秒衰老死去，而下一秒又会新生，所以现在的你已经不是刚才的你。自知道这些后，他觉得过去的一切都有了解释，那时的满足是真的，但是它死去了，之后的不解是真的，但是它死去了，最后的疼痛与痛苦都是真的，但是它也死去了。今天的李英超不应该为昨天的李英超哭泣，现在的他在每一个醒来的早晨，都能确定一次：对哥哥的爱意是真的，并且仍在疯狂生长。每一个新的他，都会扑向李振洋，像每一只飞蛾终会扑火。

小学毕业统考后的第二天，李英超又被迫穿上了那条严重褪色的裙子和那双白色翻边短袜。但是这次，男人刚靠近他摩蹭两下，他就轻轻抖出藏在袖口里的被削尖的小树枝（考完试在路边捡的），冲着那头发情公驴的胯下狠狠刺了下去。男人打死都想不到一个小学生有这么大的狠劲。

他先是听到一声痛苦的吼叫，然后又听到断断续续的粗重喘息，那声音从喉咙里深处传出来，和他之前每一次听到的喘息声都不相同。原来那人的喘息夹杂着兴奋的汗液，让他作呕。李英超其实根本不敢转头看，他认为那人径直倒在了地上，因为听到了凳子被外力挪动时和地板刺耳的摩擦声，但这一切都无关紧要。因为李英超跑了，一口气跑出家门，跑下肮脏的楼道，跑上不知道通往何处的街道。在漫无目的的奔跑中，男人噩梦版的呼吸声渐渐消散，小孩自己紊乱的换气声变得清晰起来，当他跑过工人社区，跑过菜市场，跑过学校后累得躲进小巷时，脑子却异常清醒，一个念头在多巴胺极速分泌过后叫嚣着跳出来：应该拿菜刀剁了的。

晚上十点，李英超在李振洋倒不可见人的医疗垃圾时被发现，那时的他正蜷缩在一个半人高的垃圾箱的后面，身上还穿着那条不合身的脏裙子，踩着被染成灰黑色的袜子，像只被主人抛弃的穿着精心编织却并不相称衣服的宠物。

李英超看到陌生人眼里转瞬即逝的惊讶和随即蹲下来的身体，这一连串的动作牵动了他脆弱的神经，对着眼前人生出一股无名的厌恶与怒火来。

李振洋感受到从小小身躯里传出的露骨敌意，来了兴趣，可行动上还是稍稍远离了一点。

“要吃点东西吗？” 就在李英超捉摸不透他想法的时候，那人的询问传来，声音柔得像一滩水。当然，回应他的仍是一个充满攻击性的眼神。

“这里好脏，小屁孩儿爱来不来。” 李振洋也不愿意自讨没趣，起身舒活了下腿骨，撂下一句话就往回走。走出去大概五米，身后垃圾桶旁边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，他一回头发现，小孩跟上来了。

03\. 

有些人好像生来就点背，卜凡就是其一。上场前往头上浇水时，他一下就看见对手旁边坐着的人是谁。抽着雪茄的肥胖中年男人对着他吐了口烟圈，白烟也藏不住他眼神中的狡黠，那令人作呕的眼神甚至恰好从眼圈的中空部分穿过来，整个人看起来像只耀武扬威的大公鸡。

没有那么多婆婆妈妈的，这是来索命的。本来今天老板让他输掉这场，但他现在认为事情不会进展得很顺利。他若是真的让着对方，一旦被打趴下，之后就很难掌控了，他没有被揍烂还将主动权握在手中的自信。

对方也不是省油的灯，今天送上来的拳手也是个能玩命的，额头和胸口处还有两条呲牙咧嘴的、蜈蚣似的疤。卜凡没有犹豫，打起十二分的精神，认真招架，认真回击，就在第一轮快要结束的时候，他看到一个反着光的东西从疤男的短裤边划过，下一秒，腰侧的异物感和锐利的痛感冲击了他的大脑。

有什么东西顺着他的腰侧流下，是之前浇上去的水，是汗，更是血。

卜凡眼神发狠，撑着不往地面倒去，能让他松懈地倒下的人只有李振洋，其他人还不配得到这份特权。

他愤怒，不甘，他的血还是烫的，还没流干呢！卜凡两手一松，扑着，血也被抹到刀疤的身上，一时间根本分不出是谁的。卜凡趁着与他在地上扭作一团的时候，将刀疤男的拇指都活活掰折了一根，最后强行夺过他手中的刀，没半点犹豫，一刀扎进刀疤男的右眼。手感和剁章鱼没什么区别，但是他好像听到了眼球挤压爆裂的声音。

突然一阵没完没了的烦闷感袭来，在无尽的追杀与躲避游戏中奋力地向前奔跑，他终于被自己的生活信条击溃。卜凡不顾身下人的痛叫和竭力的挣扎，疯狂地向他的脸揍去，直到他没了声音，直到裁判有胆量上来喊停。

场下的观众的呼声一阵高过一阵，兴奋的唾沫飞在空气中，甚至有人带头喊起了卜凡的名字。

——卜凡！卜凡！卜凡！

这里就像古罗马斗兽场，流血、胜利、与死亡在这里至高无上。欢呼声在耳边逐渐变得模糊，卜凡的眼里只有台下那张惊慌失措的脸，它满脸流油，也应该从这世上消失了去。

他拿着淌着两种不相融的血的刀，一把翻过栏杆，径直冲到台下，像惊恐中的仇人身上刺去——

——凡子？凡子！卜凡！

又有人在叫他的名字，想把他从梦中叫醒，梦里有一场绚丽的谋杀。

“没事了，都没事了。” 

但卜凡看见了李振洋还没来的及处理的那把沾满血和指纹的刀。怎么还是跑到这儿来了，卜凡不想连累李振洋的。他的伤口已经被李振洋做了应急处理，但还在不断向外渗血，看样子又一次让李振洋手忙脚乱了一阵。

“我想好了。” 卜凡用嘶哑的声音开口说，“去坐牢，到那里就安全了，以后也会安全了，你能一直将这里开下去。”

“还有别的办法。” 李振洋冷漠而坚定的语气打断了他的自言自语。

“有，是有，” 卜凡第一次对着李振洋怒吼，“我敢吗？你敢吗？”

李振洋不说话，这两个月他的越轨次数已经比前二十五年加起来都要多了，再多一次也不多，你卜凡强硬，那他只会更强硬。但是卜凡突然又像泄气的皮球一样软下来了，他正用一种充满悲伤的眼神看向李振洋。

“洋洋，咱俩都是普通人。” 

这是卜凡对李振洋说的最后一句话，随后他就起身，用衣服捂住伤口走进昏暗的楼道，那里的声控灯在他沉闷的步伐中依然毫无反应。李振洋没有阻止，他好像突然变聋了，再听不到任何声音对他说你还有明天。

在卜凡离开的第二天，李振洋就接到了新的病人。他穿上白大褂，却第一次有种坠得慌的感觉。伸手向口袋里摸去，先是摸到缠在一起的链子，然后摸到一块长方形的牌子，最后勾出上面刻字的轮廓。把那东西摊开在阳光下，它没被血染脏的地方还能看出被摩挲得发亮的银色。

04\. 

简陋的手术台沦为情爱的温床，本该是两人间的秘密却无意间变得光明正大。

李英超的行为好像不受大脑控制似的：他掏出李振洋给他新买的智能手机，偷偷点击屏幕下方的红圈，并再也没松开。李振洋在卜凡用力的撞击下不断发出闷哼，头不自觉地向后仰去，衣物贴身的地方被汗液浸湿，被托起的臀瓣被捏得发红，卜凡抽出时会从后穴带出淫靡的汁液，他都能想象到那里有多么的湿润黏腻......除了在梦里，他从没见过这样的洋哥。

之后的几天，每每观看这段非正常拍摄的影片时，李英超的心情都大不相同，但他最渴望的还是去亲自复盘偷看那天身体内不发言说的冲动。

李英超决定像成年雄狮一样大胆地求爱，幸运女神在一个月后突然降临。卜凡——那个突然闯入他们生活的落魄地下拳手——突然的失踪让他萌生一种幸灾乐祸的快感，他明知这极度不道德却又实在难抑兴奋。

“我喜欢女的，超儿。”

李英超笑了。

“是吗？” 他绝不会当面拆穿他哥，他不想让他哥难堪。在他眼里，李振洋又像往常的每一次一样，亲昵地挪开距离。这一次李振洋将他的脖子搂住，说赶紧吃寿司，我们比赛吃芥末。

当晚，李英超并没有回学校晚自习，而是跑到街上乱逛，最后买了一条蓝色的连衣裙。他没在意人群的目光，在店里试好，付款后扯了吊牌就往外走。街边的橱窗和玻璃平等地映出每个过路人的样子，记载着所有人短暂的落魄或美丽。

他悄摸着回到破公寓时已经快一点了，赶上李振洋为数不多的早睡时刻，可是开门声还是惊醒了从不敢睡得太熟的黑医，并使他提起了十二分的警惕。李振洋听到钥匙被放到鞋柜上的声音，轻声问：“小弟？”

“嗯，哥。”

“怎么回来了？” 李振洋已经不解地从床上坐起来，靠在枕头上。

卧室门外传来拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音。随后，脚步声停止，门被毫无征兆的推开。

“洋哥，你把我当女的吧，你来干我。”

看着门边的人影，李振洋只感觉浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，冷汗不自觉地往外冒。一米八三的个子，清瘦的胳膊和小腿在裙子的轮廓下显得无比怪异，但又着实美丽，还有那细长的脖颈——他甚至立刻就能在脑海中描绘出李英超喉结的模样。在他的耳朵里，李英超接下来的话渐渐变得模糊恐怖。

————我知道怎么配合的。 

穿着连衣裙的李英超站在门边，逆着月光，让人看不清表情。他用李振洋恰好能听清的音量继续说着。

————又不是没被干过。

床上的人脑子嗡地炸了。他觉得这六年来的一切好像都回到了原点，他的小弟回到了小学毕业那个夜晚和之前他未曾参与的无数个夜晚，变回被伤害、被抛弃的卑微模样。

————我18了，没问题的。

他难过，但是他更觉得毛骨悚然，无处躲藏。今年二十五的李振洋根本不愿意去想他对李英超好是不是带有什么其他目的，左一个超儿右一个小弟叫得亲昵，却一次次在面对李英超带有浓重讨好意味的举动时巧妙地回避。此时此刻，他觉得自己被扒光，被逼着走到聚光灯下，有一个声音在问他：今晚的李英超是拜谁所赐？ 

他对小弟温柔却疏离，而疏离中有满含引诱的意味，这不是个好哥哥会做的事。说的好听一些，李振洋一直在躲避，而事实上，是他不愿承认自己早已习惯、甚至享受“弟弟”的讨好。一直以来，他对李英超捧起他的手亲吻佯装惊讶，曲解李英超眼里对他炽热的渴望，但他早就心知肚明，那才不是弟弟对哥哥的讨好，而是猎人对猎物热烈地示爱。

李振洋从来不如一直被他当小孩看的李英超直率，装睡的永远拗不过清醒的。

“我不会动你。” 他的嗓子莫名干涸了。

李英超逼近到床边，裙摆不经意碰到了李振洋的手腕，为他带来了那具身体上的电流。高中生的两只大眼睛在黑暗中扑闪扑闪的，闪烁着天真，更闪烁着欲望，“那可以换我来吗？哥哥？”

空气仿佛被一声难以察觉的叹息撕裂了，但是回答听起来不假思索，“你把它脱掉吧。”

李英超的动作比卜凡克制，他在心里较着劲，想给李振洋留下更好的印象。他也更加黏人，喜欢贴着李振洋的皮肤不放，蹭上前舔他的鼻尖和耳朵，气息都有小孩子的就在李振洋要被操射的前几秒，李英超勾着他的眼睛对李振洋说：别想他了。 

下面的人一怔。但是下一秒，他又沉溺在情欲的乐园，思绪被剥离，只有身体还在本能地颤抖。现在的感觉就像从天空放肆坠落，却最终掉入云朵的怀抱。想谁？想卜凡？想你？李振洋什么都不想去想，他只要实打实的快乐。

李英超也开心地几近战栗，因为在充满精液味道的黏腻的空气中，他听到了一声“超儿”。

05\. 

——你相信一见钟情，还是日久生情？

——我都信，也都不信，我只信自己。

FIN.


End file.
